Everything Changes
by Firefly66
Summary: What if Bart hadn't died when Chuck was younger but later when he had just started a family himself?
1. Chapter 1

** Ok so, I have posted this story once already and apologize that I had to do so again but my computer was stolen as was my jump drive that all my stories are saved on and the angels who took my things started deleting every account I ever had so… I am sorry that I have to repost.

I own nothing (sadly) Please Review!! **

I walked down the stairs exhausted after yet another long day of boring business meetings with buyers, all very interested to know what would be the newest fashion from Waldorf Designs. I'd finally had to leave the last of the meetings for my head designer to handle, Jenny was a great designer but I rarely left the business part of the company to her unless it was an emergency. You never would have guessed that a few years ago I could hardly stand to be in the same room as Little J, but since my mother had left the business to me to travel with Cyrus I was in need of a great designer and she was the best.

I smiled as I heard the soft sound of the piano floating throughout the room, it sounded wonderfully peaceful as it echoed off the walls. I entered the room quietly as Mary Had a Little Lamb was coming to an end.

"I see you're improving" I smiled as the little girl looked up at me from the bench with those dark brown eyes both her father and I shared. Her soft brown curls bouncing as she smiled. My heart swelled, she had a smile that could brighten up a whole room, it was absolutely beautiful just like her.

"Pretty soon you'll be playing this" the young woman next to her smiled as her fingers began to glide over the keys much quicker than the previous melody causing the smaller girl to smile and stare in amazement.

I felt two strong hands place themselves on my waist a moment later and his warm breath tickling my ear as I giggled slightly.

"Daddy" the young girl squealed running over to him, her shoes slapping against the marble floor. He knelt down beside me and swept her up in one quick motion with a smirk. I would die if she grew to inherit that trait.

"How was school today" he asked as I thanked her piano teacher on the way out. She was the first one I had been able to find that wasn't more concerned with teaching my husband a thing or two rather than teaching my daughter music.

"I got a new book" she exclaimed, I laughed. No one loved to read more than she did, I had no idea where she got that from. Honestly I blamed Cabbage Patch, he's the only person that could have influenced her in such a way. We really needed to stop letting her stay at Serena's.

"Really, well I guess we'll have something new to read tonight" he smiled back, "Go wash up for dinner ok" he said setting her down. I watched her carefully as she ran up the stairs before he took my hand and pulled me closer to him. I locked my hands around his waist, staring into his deep eyes.

"What?" he had that stupid smirk plastered to his face again, sometimes I didn't know if I wanted to slap him or kiss him. I decided violence wasn't the answer today as I stretched up onto my tiptoes and placed a soft peck on his lips.

"I never would have guessed all those years ago that one little girl could make you go that soft" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and I laughed even harder. Truth is I thought it was incredibly sweet that he cared about her so much. We had decided when she was born not to hire a nanny seeing as how we both were practically raised by our own, we wanted our child to be raised by her parents.

"Mister Chuck" Dorota called from the kitchen door, "Miss Serena called, she's on her way over."

"Wonder why she's coming to see you" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, before shrugging it off. I slipped out of his embrace to go upstairs and check on our daughter but found myself being pulled back, he silenced my protest by covering my mouth with his own. Now how could I argue with that? My lips settled into a blissful grin as the kiss ended and he loosened his grip to let me go.

"Maddie" I called out from the stairs, I wondered if she had forgotten what she was supposed to be doing as it was taking her forever to wash up.

I found out I was pregnant shortly after Serena, I was so excited that we got to shop together and decorate together but even more excited to pick out baby names together. Chuck had thrown a fit about every detail, we clashed on everything from the color of the baby's room to the name, especially the name. We finally came to the agreement if it was a boy he could choose the name and if it was a girl I chose. Unfortunately for him he had missed the previous appointment and had no idea until a week after the birth that I had previous knowledge of the sex. At first Serena and I became obsessive about the meaning of the name, but when I discovered that Blair translated as plain I lost all interest in the meaning. After all I was anything but plain.

"Madalynn" I called again, still no answer but I could hear water running from the hall bathroom.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing" I ask pushing the slightly ajar door open. I saw her standing over a broken vase on the floor with tears streaming down her face. I recognized the vase, it was one my mother had sent from one of her exotic trip with Cyrus.

"I'm sorry" she hiccupped. I knelt in front of her, the front of her dress was soaking wet. I turned off the faucet and turned my attention back to her.

"Baby, it's ok. Mommy's not mad ok? It was just an accident" I told her as I used my thumb to wipe away her tears. She simply nodded and I pulled her to my chest to hug her tightly. Growing up I couldn't remember my mother ever doing something like that, granted since being with Cyrus she had become more of the mother I had always wished she would be, there were still some things missing.

"Why don't you go change your dress, okay" I smiled at her reassuringly and kissed her forehead before she ran off. I sighed grabbing the wastebasket placing the large pieces inside; I would have to ask Dorota for a small broom to sweep up the smaller ones. I closed the door behind me and made my way down the stairs. I saw Serena standing in the living room as I came down.

"Hey S" I greeted. My face fell when I noticed her eyes were puffy and slightly red, I wondered if she and Humphrey were fighting again. But if that were the case why would she be coming to see Chuck?

"What's going on" I asked. Chuck's back was to me so I couldn't see his face; I became worried when she shook her head trying to fight back tears once more.

"Chuck?" I was becoming more and more nervous, whatever this was it wasn't good. I stepped closer wrapping my hand loosely around his elbow, Serena turned awkwardly to leave.

"What is it" I ask softly.

"It's my father" he answered. His voice was a low hiss, like he was angry but upset at the same time.

"He's dead" he finished, the last word more biting as he spit it out, like venom. I flinched at the news. I wondered if someone was with Lilly, she really shouldn't be alone right now. But for the time being I had to worry about my own family now, and what this was going to do to Chuck.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the funeral. Chuck was already gone by the time Maddie came and woke me, can't say I was surprised. He hadn't looked at me since that night, he didn't sleep much and even when he did it wasn't with me. Poor Maddie, I was constantly trying to keep her away from him, I worried that he would say something to her and it'd be over my dead body before he hurt her.

I was surprised however that he hadn't started drinking until the night before, I could've been angry about it but I decided to let him cope with this however he needed to. As long as Maddie was safe I could deal with everything else.

It took me half the time it usually did to get her ready today. I could tell that Chuck's foul mood was bothering her, I tried to cheer her up as best I could but she was daddy's little girl and only he could fix this.

I sat next to Serena throughout the service. By the end her eyes were red rimmed and her nose was red and splotchy. For the most part she looked like she was holding herself together a lot better than Lilly who was now being escorted inside the Palace by Nate. I squeezed her hand sympathetically as she passed. I continued to stand outside by the door watching for any sign of my husband. I had seen him during the service standing in the back corner but by the time I made it through the crowd of people he was gone. Serena wrapped her arm around me softly sensing my distress. I finally gave up when I felt Maddie begin to shiver and headed inside assuming Chuck would show sooner or later.

I stood off to the side feeling slightly uncomfortable, I didn't know why, I'd know these people all my life but without Chuck by my side things felt awkward. My tension eased slightly as I saw my mother and Cyrus approaching. My mother kissed my cheek softly and of course Cyrus had to hug me.

"How's Charles doing dear" my mother asked as the small man loosened his grip. I shook my head softly with I sigh. What was I supposed to say? Did I lie and say he's trying or did I tell the truth and say he's drinking? I decided I didn't have to really say anything, my mother knew well enough that he was probably not handling it well.

"Mama, Daddy's here" I heard Maddie squeal. I pulled my attention over to the entry way by the lift.

"Shit" I muttered setting down my drink. He looked like the walking dead as he silently sat down in the nearest chair. Maddie threw her arms around him and he made little effort to hug her back, just softly touched her hair as it cascaded down her back but said nothing. I moved toward them.

"Baby why don't you go play with Brooklyn for awhile ok" I smiled down at her. I could see the disappointment on her face but she obeyed. I watched her as she walked over to Dan and Serena's daughter, Brooklyn, a few feet away.

I had laughed when Serena decided on that name, but she was all about the meaning of the name and seeing as how Brooklyn had become a special place to her it only seemed fitting. I had always thought that Serena's children would have golden blonde hair like her, instead Brooklyn had jet black hair like her father that made her mother's fair skin only that much more noticeable on the small child. No one could deny she was beautiful.

"Have you eaten today" I asked firmly. He still wouldn't look up at me, though I didn't know how he would see me anyways. His long hair was a mess, falling down into his eyes which he could barely keep open.

"Fine, I'll go get you a bagel or something. Just as long as you get something in your stomach besides scotch" I sighed as I walked away. I grabbed a bagel and a few crackers on a small plate, I couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. There were many times in high school that I would have to worry about a drunken Serena and occasionally a drunken Nate, but Chuck was the worst. I always worried about what he would do or worse say, it was no guess that Chuck could sometimes become very angry when drunk. He would shout and push the buttons he knew would hurt the most until you just gave up.

"Hey B, how's he doing" Serena asked softly coming up beside me.

"I'm not sure yet" I shrugged. I jumped and whipped around quickly when I heard him begin to shout.

"God Damnit Madalynn, knock it off" he screamed standing over her. His face was cold, he looked vicious as she instantly began to cry. I quickly stalked over to him, my blood was boiling. I was so angry I could feel my body shaking with each step I took and tears welled up into my eyes as I gritted my teeth together.

"What the hell is the matter with you Chuck" I growled grabbing the front of his jacket. I could still feel my nails digging into my palm through my tight grip on the thick material as I saw Serena swoop the wailing girl up into her arms. He pulled away from me quickly and entered the lift. I stood there slightly stunned, I knew if I turned around all eyes would be on me after that scene. I didn't want to deal with the awkward conversation that was a guarantee if I stuck around so I decided to follow.

"Just let him go" Nate sighed, his hand slipping around my elbow.

"Like hell" I bit yanking my arm away.

"Go with her" I heard Serena mutter trying to make sure I didn't hear her. I didn't have the time to argue with them, if I didn't hurry I'd never catch him and there were too many things I still had to say. I quickened my pace to the door as soon as I stepped out of the elevator. I spotted him immediately leaning up against the side of the building waiting on his car.

"Chuck" I called out. His attention snapped in my direction but he turned in back to his shoes just as quickly.

"Just tell Maddie I'm sorry" he said defeated as he pushed off the wall. I grabbed his arm forcing him to look at me.

"Sorry may be good enough for our four year old Chuck, but not for me" I hissed through my teeth.

"Blair" he warned, but I ignored him. I wasn't afraid, worst case scenario would be that he said something to deliberately hurt me but not near as much as seeing him yell at our daughter that way.

"I get that you're upset" I started.

"You don't get anything" he shouted getting closer to my face waiting for me to back down, not gonna happen.

"You have every right to be upset and hurt, but you do not get to take that out on your child."

"Just let it go" he exploded shoving me back against the building. I was stunned. Chuck had never gotten physical and the shock of the ordeal knocked the wind out of me or maybe that was the cement wall I had just collided with.

"What the fuck" Nate shouted grabbing him by the collar pinning him against the parked limo. Chuck was almost successfully trying to push him off while kneeing him.

"Nate, stop" I screamed trying desperately to pry the two of them apart but with no luck. I stepped back frustrated before I got myself hurt in the cross fire, but my heart raced when I heard the sirens behind us. My stomach started doing flip flops for the second time today I doubled over in front of the parked car and emptied the contents of my stomach.

I finished wiping my mouth just in time to see two officers slapping handcuffs on both men. I watched as they were placed into the back of the car, served them right.

I debated my next move for a few minutes before deciding to visit the palace bar, it's not like I could go back upstairs after that scene I'd probably snap at the first person to look at me wrong. I settled myself at the familiar bar ordering a martini but barley took a sip of it. I text Serena telling her where I was, she offered to take the girls back to her place until I at least figured out what was going on with Chuck. I felt bad that it'd been almost an hour since he'd been arrested and I hadn't been down to bail him out. Guilt was beginning to take over as I huffed grabbing my purse, leaving my drink untouched and made my way to my waiting car.


End file.
